1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related with a hunting seat and more particularly with a weapon support device for a hunting stand so as to support and/or hold a weapon, which can be foldable with a foldable hunting seat when it is carried away.
2. Description of the Previous Art
It has been widely increased in the scientific, sport or professional hunting, the use of devices which allow the hunter to be more comfortable and to have more precision.
Nevertheless, a series of light hunting devices which can be folded, stored and easily carried away has been adopted to keep the hunter from carrying it with heavy and annoying equipment.
Fork poles which can be driven into the ground are known as well, wherein such fork poles can be used so as to utilize its branched end as a support aid for the weapon of the hunter.
Such devices have the disadvantage of being more or less foreshortened to avoid annoyance for transportation, impeding its height adjustment and rotation to pursue a seizure, being a week support for the weapon and demanding continuous retaining by the hunter.
To overcome such drawbacks it was created the hunting tripod, which is a variation of the fork pole but having three legs which serve as independent support, this resulted in an increment in weight and things to carry with.
By means of the weapon support device for a hunting stand, of the present invention, all of the disadvantages of the prior art are overcome because of a foldable support assembly having variable height weapon retaining means to support and/or hold the weapon, which is adapted to support and/or hold the weapon at an adjustable height without the need of a hunter to grasp it and to rotate the weapon therein to pursue a seizure.